deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool vs Lucy
Deadpool vs Lucy is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel vs Elfen Lied. Which psychopathic and misanthropic killer with dual personalities and superhuman abilities that are also lab esperiments will win? Interlude Deadpool Lucy Kammi: The world of Elfen Lied is something unique. Luke: This is because in this world, a new race superior to the Homosapiens was born. Kammi: These are The Diclonius. They were born with a violent and aggressive character against humanity. Luke: There were many experiments with them during all this time. Kammi: Among them, the daughter of a chief manipulator named Kakuzawa, Lucy. Luke: She was given to an orphanage after being born of a mother who could give birth to Diclonius that could reproduce and not be Silpelit, she kept looking for her until the end. Luke: But she committed suicide because of her husband's dealings. Kammi: Lucy at the orphanage was treated differently for her characteristic horns, so, after one of these little children killed her dog, she discovered her powers, the vectors, basically mental arms completely invisible and intangible. Luke: After killing them with these powers, he moved away from the world, until he met a unique boy named Kota, whom he fell deeply in love with. Kammi: But there was a misunderstanding, since Kota had to go with her younger sister, who loved her very much. Luke: Lucy with great sadness, decided to kill her with her father, this would provoke the wrath of Kota, Lucy would decide to flee regretfully what she did. Kammi: After a while, Lucy made a friendship again, with a girl named Aiko, who was abused at home, and was a very good painter. Luke: Aiko was going to an arts convention, since her mother was going to be there. But her father wouldn't let her go, so Aiko killed him "Accidentally." Kammi: Both had arrived and escaped the situation but Aiko's father's girlfriend found out, so he decided to call the police. Luke: At the fair, Lucy was persecuted for now Kakuzawa who learned that Lucy was there. Kaede was cornered, but to try to save Aiko from the shots she received, Kaede surrendered to Kakuzawa and locked her up for a long time. Kammi: Until today, with 15 years, when a guard left the keys exposed, she took advantage and escaped the place, but received a bullet in the head. Luke: When she fell into the sea, she was picked up by Kouta himself, but she had now developed two personalities, and Kouta had completely different memories. Kammi: But because she has two personalities now, doesn’t mean much when it comes to her powers, mainly her vectors, which are telekinetic arms which are invisible and intangible. Luke: They also have many frequencies as well. Low frequencies causes the vectors to phase through objects with no effect whatsoever. Mid frequencies make the vectors act like actual hands and shields for grabbing and blocking. Kammi: But her favorite frequency is the high frequency, which can slice through humans like butter, break apart metal, and a lot more. But this, isn’t even her Best frequency. Extreme frequencies are when her vectors are not only visible, but at their strongest as well. Luke: Yeah, but they can create explosions! And these aren’t any regular explosions either, these basically labeled as nuclear explosions! Kammi: Speaking of, it’s time to talk about feats. She’s caught bullets, killed over 9,000 people in less than a decade, sent a pen through a guy’s skull, caught a bullet just BEFORE it touched her heart, blocked SLAM missiles, and is powerful enough to destroy a island and caused a 9.2 magnitude earthquake, which should be around 476 megatons! That’s 31,000 times more than the little boy bomb! Luke: And remember when she launched her vectors into outer space. If when highball this to 6 seconds, this would be about Mach 2164! That’s 1,655,460 mph! When it’s low balled, this would be Mach 433 or 331,245 mph! Kammi: She’s a powerhouse, but all of this was done with her vectors, which are connected to her horns, meaning if her horns are broken, she can’t control her vectors. She can still suffer brain damage, even though she has a healing factor, she can’t dodge or block sniper bullets or anything faster, she has two more voices in her head(Nyu and the DNA voice) that might take over, she starts to melt when push to her limit, and to top it off, she’s... well... Luke: ABSOLUTELY CRAZY. Was it that hard? I mean, aren’t you a Diclonius too? Kammi:(sighs) But, even with all of her weaknesses, Lucy is still a force to be reckoned with. Lucy: You suffering? Does it hurt yet? Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery. Fight Results Who would you be rooting for? Deadpool Lucy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Elfen Lied Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Killer' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Komodo25M Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles